


My tears are made of Gold

by Practical_pansexual



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Monologue, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, but throught writing, this is really just me venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practical_pansexual/pseuds/Practical_pansexual
Summary: A few short stories or monologues I've written when I've felt overwhelmed. This is 100% my original content unless stated otherwise.





	1. Jealousy.

I miss you. I miss you almost everyday. It’s even worse since we don’t have any classes together. I mean. We never see each other. We used to always be together, well until… you know. I’m not jealous! I just wish you would come around more. When was the last time we did something together? Just the two of us? When was the last time you’d texted me? The last time you called? But you’re always with her. I’m sure she doesn’t even have to fucking ask. I miss you, so much. And maybe I am jealous. You met her a few months ago and you can just drop me. But I’m happy for you. I’m so fucking happy for you.


	2. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this for English class, but it's kinda personal so... here he go!

People get tired, you know? I mean, I get tired all the time, I’m like always tired. But it’s different when people are tired of you. And you never really know when someone’s tired of you, that’s the scary part. We’ve all grown tired of people, but how many people grow tired of us, you know? No, you don’t! I don’t! You never know what someone else is thinking and that scares the shit out of me. I mean, the people you love the most could literally hate you and you’d never know. This is why I try to keep quiet. It’s hard to hate someone who doesn’t talk, someone who’s just barely there. That’s how I want to be, barely there.


End file.
